monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cleo de Nile
,,Ten strój mówi wielbcie mnie"-Cleo w odcinku pt.,,Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer". Stroje Cleo Potworniarka.jpeg|Cleo de Nlie uniform Potworniarek Cleo de nile.jpg|Cleo de Nile Podstawowy Cleo gloom beach.jpg|Cleo de Nile Gloom Beach Dawn of the dance cleo.png|Cleo de Nile Dawn of the Dance Kold.JPG|Cleo de Nile Potwornie zmęczony Podstawowy Cleo nosi kombinezon bez ramiączek w żółtym kolorze i turkus owiniąty u góry na ramiona z czarną wyściółką. Na udzie ma pasek na telefon. Ma złotą biżuterie, który zawiera pasek,kolczyki,brazonetkę na ramie i opaskę z niebieskimi diamentami. Ma brąz włosy ze ciemniejszymi smógami i pasemkami złota.Cleo nosi również wysokie sandały z bandaży na wysokiej kotórnie.Ma fioletowy makijaż. Pod okiem na niebieski diament. Dawn of the Dance Cleo nosi ziolną,turkusową,żółtą na ramie sukienke z jednym renkawkiem i czerone rajstopy z bandarzy a jednej nodze,zielone buty z diamentami na piętach. Cleo ma krótkie włosy z kropkami złota i morskimi pasemkami. Gloom Beach ' Cleo nosi żółtei czarne paski,dwuczęściowy kostium kompielowy z pasemkami na brzuch.Góra kostiumu jest na jedne ramie(prawe).Ma kolczyki w kształcie piramidy i wachlarz. Jej okulary,dół kostiumu,kolor szminki i sandały są turkusowo-niebieskie.Jej włosy są upięte w wysoki,koński ogon na czupku głowy 'Śmiertelnie zmęczony Cleo nosi turkusową piżame które mieszają się ze złoto-żółtymi paskami.Jej grzywka jest rozchylona i zapięta do tyłu.Ma turkusowe kapcie i złoto-żółtą maskę na oczy ze Okiem Horisa(egipski Bóg).Na jej piżamie możemy zauwarzyć piramidy. Ciekawostki * Cleo jest najstarszym potworem w Monster High. Draculaura, druga, jeśli chodzi o starszość, jest od niej młodsza o mniej więcej 4000 lat. * Gdy krzyczy, pękają okna. * Jej każdy strój ma złotą biżuterię. * Jej prawdziwe imię to Cleopatra. Co jest wyjątkowo bez sensu bo patrząc na jaj wiek "żyła" ona za czasów starego państwa a Kleopatra żyła w czasach nowego państwa to daje około 1715 lat różnicy * Ma siostrę Neferą, która jest od niej starsza o 3 lata * Deuce to jej chłopak od 70 lat !! ( według jej a według jego nie wie ) Galeria Cleo GB.JPG Cleo gloom beach.jpg Cleo.jpg Cleo Chill.jpg Dawn of the dance cleo.png 898ad7ce00177a8f4e6b32b6.jpeg Chillider.jpg|In Fear Sqad Vanity.jpg|Toaletka Cleo cleo de nile.jpg bla bla.jpg dom cleo.jpg|Dom Cleo cleoksiazka.jpg|Postać Cleo w książce kold.JPG Hisetka.jpg|link=Hissette cleo.2.b.jpg Cleo-De-Nile-Dead-Tired.jpg Cleo De Nile.jpg|Cleo ma kryzys:-( cdotd.jpeg|Cleo Dawn On The Dance mhteam.jpg|Cleo w Fearledaing GB-Cleo.JPG|Cleo Gloom Beacch Rysunek kolczyki CDN.jpeg|Kolczyki Z Cleo De Nile Cleo Potworniarka.jpeg Ubieranka GB CDN.JPG|Cleo Gloom Beach Ubieranka h.jpg|Cleo De Nile-poker face.Cała reszta bandy-piękne białe ząbki i kły:-) hihi.jpg|UPSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! ZŁY FRYZJER!!! kiss!.jpg|KISS♥!!!!!!LOVE♥ Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25142058-1300-1000.png|Cleo 3D Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25142083-1300-1000.png|Potworniarki 3D Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25203976-900-720.png Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25203962-900-706.png Monster high got human high by xibira-d3ksfqe.jpg|W "ludzkiej" wersji 76543gf.JPG|AAAAAA images (22).jpg|glooom beach 2345678tgrtgtsr34567.JPG 2345678ui9dfdfhdfh34567.JPG 234567890-ytrftgyk23w4e678976543.JPG Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Cleo Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:MonsterHigh Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Mumia Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie z 2 serii Kategoria:Mumie Kategoria:Postacie o długich włosach Kategoria:Cleo de Nile Kategoria:Ramzes de Nile Kategoria:Nefretete de Nile Kategoria:Nefera de Nile Kategoria:Hissette Kategoria:Deuce Gorgon Kategoria:Postacie lubiące złoty Kategoria:Egipt Kategoria:Piramidy Kategoria:Postacie o włosach z pasemkami Kategoria:Postacie wzięte z filmu Kategoria:Postacie wzięte z książki Kategoria:Nieśmiertelne postacie Kategoria:Potworniarki Kategoria:Uczniowie szkoły Monster High Kategoria:MonsterHigh Kategoria:Monster high Kategoria:Droga do Potwornych mistrzostw Kategoria:Ghoulia Yelps Kategoria:Goria Kategoria:Posągowa sprawa Kategoria:Toralei Stripe Kategoria:Plotki pędzą jak potoki